Wookiee
, 150 kg |cordepele = |cordecabelo = Marrom , preto Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader, cinza |cordaspenas = |cordosolhos = Azul , marrom |distinções = Refestimento de pêlo desgranhado, expectativa de vida longa |expectativa de vida = 400 anos |hides = |planeta = Kashyyyk |habitat = Floresta |dieta = Onívoro |lingua = *Shyriiwook *Thykarann *Xaczik |membros = *Chewbacca *GreybokMarcas da Guerra *Gungi *Hrrgn *Kirratha *KitwarrStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *Krrsantan Preto *LohgarraEstrelas Perdidas *Roshyk *Tarfful *Wullffwarro *Yarua }} Os Wookiees eram uma espécie alta e peluda que eram nativos do planeta Kashyyyk. O membro mais notável desta espécie foi o guerreiro Chewbacca, o melhor amigo e copiloto Han Solo, que desempenhou um papel vital na Guerra Civil Galáctica, ajudando a Aliança Rebelde na sua luta contra o Império Galáctico, bem como a Guerra Fria. onde ele lutou contra a Primeira Ordem. Eles eram bastante fortes e eram conhecidos por arrancarem os braços das pessoas das órbitas quando provocados. Apesar de ser de um planeta temperado mais conhecido por seus pântanos e florestas, eles eram capazes de se sentir confortáveis em mundos gelados como Ilum, Hoth sem qualquer roupa protetora. Biologia e aparência Os Wookies eram uma espécie alta de gigantes peludos do planeta Kashyyyk, que poderia atingir uma altura de quase três metros. Eles eram cobertos da cabeça aos pés em uma espessa e desgrenhada camada de pelos com propriedades de derramamento de água que vieram notavelmente em tons de marrom, preto, cinza e branco. A espécie tinha dois sexos, feminino e masculino. Este último cresceu barba longa na vida adulta. A cor dos olhos de Wookiee variou de azul a marrom. Os Wookies tinham garras extensíveis que usavam para escalar; usá-los para qualquer outra coisa violou o código de honra de Wookiee. Apesar de sua aparência temível e temperamento volátil, os Wookiees eram considerados inteligentes, sofisticados, leais e confiantes. Quando irritados, Wookiees eram conhecidos por cair em uma raiva tremenda. Os wookiees tinham uma longa vida, aparentando não envelhecer durante um período de cinquenta anos. Um Wookiee, Lohgarra, viveu saudavelmente por séculos, a única distinção sendo seu pelo branco. Eles poderiam aprender a entender outras linguagens, como o Aurebesh, mas eram fisicamente incapazes de falar sobre eles. Para aqueles que não haviam aprendido a entender Shyriiwook, a língua Wookiee, parecia que eles falavam em uma série de grunhidos e ronrones. Embora raro, foi possível aos Wookies nascerem sensíveis à Força e se tornarem Jedi, uma fonte de grande orgulho. Um desses Wookiee era o filhote, Gungi. Historia As Guerras Clônicas Os Wookiees originou-se no planeta da floresta Mid Rim de Kashyyyk. No passado antigo, eles inventaram e fabricaram armas que disparavam dardos e flechas envenenadas. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, os Wookiees continuaram ferozmente fiéis à República Galáctica e lutaram ao lado deles em vários sistemas estelares. Perto do fim do conflito, as forças Wookiee também defenderam seu planeta natal de uma invasão separatista com a ajuda das forças da República Galáctica lideradas pelo Mestre Jedi Yoda, que tinha boas relações com eles. Era do Império Após o estabelecimento do Império Galáctico, o mundo natal Wookiee, Kashyyyk, foi bloqueado pelo Império. O amolecimento e a revogação das leis antiescravistas levaram o Império classificando os Wookies como não-sencientes. O Império escravizou os Wookies não porque representassem uma ameaça significativa ao Império, mas porque sua fisiologia maciça e robusta lhes permitia trabalhar muito e duramente em condições extremas. Como resultado, muitos Wookiees foram forçados à escravidão, construindo grande parte da máquina de guerra imperial, enviada para ser trabalhada até a morte nas perigosas minas de especiarias do planeta Kessel, ou em locais de construção como a Estrela da Morte, embora um número tenha escapado desse destino. Numerosos Wookiees foram criados para uso em experimentação médica, e alguns foram usados como brinquedos para o Grande Moff Lozen Tolruck, governador imperial de Kashyyyk, que ocasionalmente caçava Wookies ao vivo no esporte. Para mantê-los alinhados, todos os Wookiees em Kashyyyk foram equipados com chips inibidores que causaram grande dor se ativados. O Império também aprendeu rapidamente a maneira mais eficiente de evitar que qualquer revolta em larga escala fosse ameaçar membros do clã e da família, particularmente os filhotes. Normalmente, um Wookiee arrancaria de bom grado um membro do stormtrooper do membro independente de sua própria segurança, mas não suportaria ver outros Wookiees sujeitos à agonia. Apesar dessas graves circunstâncias para sua raça, os Wookiees ainda encontraram maneiras de ajudar os outros. Nos primórdios do Império, o planeta da Orla Exterior Lasan, lar dos Lasats, foi brutalmente saqueado e devastado pelo Império por se atrever a questionar o novo regime. Incapazes de assistir, muitos Wookiees foram a Lasan e combateram o Império com armas forjadas das árvores wroshyr de seu planeta natal, em muitos casos dando suas próprias vidas para salvar os Lasats. Por causa de suas ações, alguns Lasats (incluindo Garazeb Orrelios) foram capazes de escapar do genocídio e sobreviver na galáxia mais ampla. Durante a Era do Império, o então Comodoro Thrawn e o Tenente Comandante Eli Vanto descobriram evidências de que o Império estava transportando Wookiees escravizados depois de responder a uma transmissão de socorro do transporte de tropas Semper. Os escravos Wookiee foram libertados por uma força-tarefa composta pela fragata Castilus e dois esquadrões de caças V-19 Torrent, que atacaram a estação espacial Lansend vinte seis, onde mais escravos Wookiee foram detidos. Thrawn comandou a operação para reforçar a Base Baklek e forçou os insurgentes a se renderem. Quando Vanto se opôs à escravidão, Thrawn tentou racionalizar a escravização do Império aos Wookiees. Cerca de quatorze anos após o estabelecimento do Império, o 212º Batalhão de Ataque liderado pelo General Kahdah reprimiu uma revolta Wookiee em Kashyyyk. As viagens civis para o planeta eram restritas e o acesso era concedido apenas para os negócios oficiais do governo. Pouco depois, o Império transportou vários cativos, incluindo Wullffwarro e seu filho Kitwarr, para as minas de especiaria de Kessel. Os Espectros, uma célula rebelde baseada no mundo da Orla Exterior de Lothal, resgataram os prisioneiros e escaparam de Kessel. Juntando-se ao Rebelião Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, vários Wookiees incluindo Chewbacca e Lohgarra lutaram pela Aliança para Restaurar a República e seu governo sucessor, a Nova República. Um ano após a Batalha de Endor, o mundo natal de Wookiees tornou-se um remanescente imperial conhecido como território imperial G5-623 liderado por Grand Moff Tolruck. Kashyyyk foi posteriormente libertado pelas forças da Nova República. Trabalhando com um grupo de rebeldes liderados por Han Solo e Chewbacca, o ex-oficial de lealdade do Imperial Sinjir Rath Velus usou um transceptor do hiperespaço para neutralizar os chips inibidores de Tolruck. Isso permitiu que os Wookies se levantassem contra os ocupantes imperiais e tomassem sua merecida vingança, com Grand Moff Tolruck sendo pessoalmente morto por seu escravo pessoal, Cracktooth. As forças imperiais tentaram orquestrar Kashyyyk, mas foram derrotadas por uma frota da Nova República liderada por Leia Organa e o Almirante Ackbar. As forças Wookiee e da Nova República realizaram operações de limpeza contra os remanescentes do Imperial em Kashyyyk. Durante uma dessas escaramuças, Chewbacca se reuniu com seu filho Lumpawaroo, que havia escapado de um campo de trabalho escravo comandado pelo Comandante Dessard. Sociedade e cultura thumb|left|241px|Edifícios Wookiee misturados com seu ambiente. A maioria dos Wookiees carregava balestras como armamento, que eram feitos à mão. O povo Wookiee em geral odiava Trandoshans, que eram renomados como grandes caçadores. A maneira mais alta que um Wookiee poderia elogiar alguém era prepará-lo. Na sociedade Wookiee, a lealdade e a coragem eram valorizadas como princípios sacrossantos. Wookiees na galáxia Alguns Wookies notáveis incluíram Chewbacca, o navegador e companheiro de longa data de Han Solo. Outros Wookies dignos de nota, incluindo o chefe e general Tarfful (que lutou ao lado do Mestre Yoda durante a Batalha de Kashyyyk), o guerreiro Wullffwarro e seu filho Kitwarr. Um conhecido Wookiee sensível à força era o jovem Gungi, que viveu durante as Guerras Clônicas. Durante a Era do Império, Black Krrsantan era um Wookie que trabalhava como caçador de recompensas tanto de Jabba, o Hutt quanto de Darth Vader. Outro Wookiee, Greybok, desempenhou um papel importante em virar a maré da Batalha de Sevarcos ao libertar vários Rancors, o que enfureceu as linhas imperiais. Mais tarde, ele participou da campanha de Han Solo e Chewbacca para libertar Kashyyyk. Enquanto servia como senador no Senado Galáctico da Nova República, Leia Organa viu uma vez dois passageiros Wookiee na frente dela em uma calçada automatizada no complexo senatorial da Nova República em Hosnian Prime. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *[[Droids in Distress (livro)|Livro Droids in Distress]] *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *[[A Missão do Contrabandista (HQ animada)|Quadrinhos animados A Missão do Contrabandista]] *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' * *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance)|Romantização Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romantização infanto-juvenil Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Han & Chewie Return!'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' * * * * * * ; image #1 * * Notas e referências Categoria:Espécies sencientes